mukfandomcom-20200213-history
CODD: Blak Opz!
WARNING! THE FOLLOWING ARTICLE IS IN LEET SPEEK, A LITERAL TRANSLATION WILL BE PROVIDED AT THE BOTTOM OF EACH SECTION. AS SUCH, SOME SECTIONS OF THE TRANSLATION MAY NOT MAKE SENSE. w00t! thsi articl is totaly l337. now here mee out. blak opz is a gud gaem wiht lotz of gunz and REDACTED! its abslootlee f***ing lijit! now dont bag zombies of blak opz just cuz ur bad at dat f***in s**t. teh mutliplah iz absulootlee amayzzing, loll, like ur mom. any way, BO IS DA BOMB. and to u f*****s out ther, teh grenad3 L4UN6H3R I SF***ing amayzzinf. mw2 commandi was effun bom and ur s**t smells like REDACTED Translation: Woohoo, this article is totally leet sic. Now, here I am out. Black Ops is a God game with lots of guns and REDACTED! Its absolutely very legitimate! Now the cousin of a you aren't good at zombies doesn't mean you have to criticize it harshly. The multiplayer is amazing and thusly, is akin to your mother's sexual skills, I laugh. Any way, Black Ops is the bomb, and to you insistent people out there, the grenade launcher is very amazing. The Modern Warfare 2 Commando perk was the very bomb and you're anal excretement smells of REDACTED. Teh epik plott sunoppsis So in blak opz ur dis gy in teh war hu hass ta exekyoot sum commy deud. But they get to teh giez hau5 and kil him adn ihs bich butt its a dubl and teh rel gie was taking wif sum rssians. den u go to hell but u break out and ride a motobiek wif model 1887 ,best shoty evah. so thwn ur back at amerika and u hav to shot a rssian but u go to a spce statin in borats cunty and blow up a rocket bt u dnt kil teh rusian. so tehn ur all in vietnam fr a shtload of misions bt thn ur in a eye land for science and ur gon to the place were teh bad giys had u hostage. then teh gye sez, 'damit mayson, remember teh nubahz!" then theyr like on a oil riggz for teh nubah staton and bro it up! gaem ovar! The Epic Plot Synopsis (warning spoiler alert) So, In Black Ops you're this soldier who has to assassinate a Communist Dictator. When they do kill him and his prostitute he turns out to be a double of the dictator and the real guy was with some Russians. Next you are in "hell" and you have to escape on a motorbike whilst wielding a Model 1887, which is a best shotgun. So you are taken back to America and you go to a space station in Kazakhstan of a vaginal origin and blow up a rocket but you do not get to kill the Russian you were sent out to kill. After a couple of years you are in Vietnam with you're original allies and about 3 or 4 missions. Afterwards, you're interrogator starts to get angry and you finally find a broadcast station that you are supposed to find and you blow it up. Then over is a game! teh gampla in bo yoo can shute teh s**t and thatz rely al u can ask from the cod seris. since thers nothing to say, hers a gallry. The Gameplay In Black Ops you can shoot everything, and thats all you could really ask from the CoD series. Since I cannot describe it within my own vocabulary, she's is a gallery. dethmachftw.jpeg|Holy sjit deth machin ftw! w00t! tunnel.jpeg|tunel wif pythn. wat a nubcake weav.jpeg|tihs weav rusian shud be sercret bad guyz images-2.jpeg|dis gun are famas? augsome grafix!!! It are luk gudzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz repeating, of course. k, thats better than we did last time. LEEROY JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENKAAAAAAAAAAAAANZZZZZ. Graphics The graphics are very good! Its much better than the last CoD made by Treyarch (World at War). Leeroy Jenkins, leads a charge! Ratsing biatch! Plotz - 10 It are decent stories for u singelplar nubz Gampla - 10 Gud shootzing mecnic, cud use mor epic, but its all gun be k. Grafix - 10 Gud looks kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Multiplayer - 11 Tijs is wy i bort blak opz, for teh multiplayer!!!!! w00T epic! final ratzing - 10101001010100101010 Sumery: tihs aer almoest as gud az teh haloz, but, i digrs BEST GAEM EVAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Entertainment Category:Other Category:Noobs Category:Fails Category:Redacted Information Category:ZRQ-L45